RWBY OC STORY
by Mland22
Summary: ALL OC's HAVE BEEN COLLECTED. PLEASE DON'T SEND ANYMORE BY PM OR REVIEW. THEY WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED AT THIS MOMENT. The story is current underdevelopment with the first chapter expected to be released by the end of next week, 8th August. Please read the latest chapter for all details on how to locate it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, if you are reading this you have been accepted into Beacon Academy, a highly prestigious school with high results and standards. It's here you'll spend the next [Number] years, training under qualified guidance and with unlimited knowledge. If you still wish to attend please fill out the form below. Please note that any personal information will be held by the school and not be revealed to other students unless required for safety reasons.

 **Name:** Argent Chevalier 'French Translation: Silver Knight '

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexual Preference:** Homosexual

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Faunus - Bat

 **Brothers or Sisters currently attending Beacon:** None

 **Kingdom of Origin:** Mistral

 **Explain in about three hundred words your personality:**

I very much a strategist, always think stuff through before acting. I guess problems arise when I have too much to contemplate and don't act swift enough. I spend most my time reading being antisocial. I don't like talking to others, it's difficult for me. I'm hoping that attending a new school with new faces will encourage me to open up more.

 **Describe your physique:**

I've spent most of my days swimming as Mistral's capitol is pretty close to the ocean. I've enjoyed most aquatic recreation and educational practices with relative ease. I've swimmers build so no abs but I've retained my youth's flexibility.

 **Physical Characteristics:**

I have brown hair, messily unkempt and falls just above my eyes. They are white but change depending on the dust I use. Since I only have used red and blue, they've only change to those corresponding colors and change back after the effects wear off. I stand over 110 centimeters and casually wear a gray long sleeve undershirt with a black short sleeve on top. I finish this with dark blue jeans with a black belt with a holster for my staff.

 **Explain your weapons and anything the academy needs to ensure you can practice with them:**

I use a quarterstaff that retains a chamber on top for dust pellets. This is constructed from reinforced titanium and can shrink to the size of a ruler to be easily holstered at my side. Dust pellets can be inserted for various effects into the fusion chamber at the top. As I mentioned above, I've only specialized in fire and ice dust and not any others, they appear to go haywire around me.

 **Explain your fighting style and preference in battle:**

My staff can efficiently be used for long range targeting along with close combat melee. I however have more practice in traversal skills then combat and will normally use the terrain to my advantage. Whether this be a tree for height or a cliff for knocking people off edges.

 **If you know what your semblance is please write it down and it** **'** **s applications:**

It's energy redirection. In desperate times I pull redirect energy flows in my body and others to other functions of the human body. I've only ever redirected energy from my body to heal other person for this to occur I must have direct contact and I don't know if I can reverse this process and steal energy. I don't plan on trying.

 **If you have any personal requests please write them down:**

I don't feel safe to write everything on paper. Can I please see the headmaster at the most appropriate time? Thanking you again.

* * *

Author's Note: This is to allow your characters a chance to star in my upcoming story. Teams will be generated and relationships will be established. I need a maximum of seven teams however only four will take the spotlight. The remaining will be either fillers or guest appearances.

ALSO, state whether or not you would like Team RWBY to have a cameo, be part of the story or be removed all together and allow the OCs to shine.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Azure," began Professor Ozpin, his gray hair bouncing across his still youthful face. "You wish for your daughter to attend Beacon?" Despite Azure knowing that no harm would occur and the worst punishment would be his request being denied, he still felt nauseous at the pit of his stomach. He looked up at his future headmaster and professor, his naturally messy hair stubbornly held down with gel to look presentable.  
"She's only 16, one year shy of the requirement age. She's near top of her class with letters of approval that I can prove for you if needed…" Professor Ozpin leaned forward in his chair.  
"I'm guess your sister is Scarlet? Scarlet Flowers?" Azure nodded, a strand of blue hair jumping out like a porcupine quill. Hastily, Azure flattened it was the palm of his right hand.  
"Yeah." Ozpin reached behind him, and a blonde haired woman with a black and purple cape placed some documents in his hand. He began reading through.  
"It has only happened once before that I have let a student in before the required mandate and that was due to her outstanding courage and resourcefulness." He smiled before looking up at Azure. "We'll see what we can do. I can't promise anything but I may be able to pull a few strings." Azure's smiled in happiness, his eyes swimming in happiness. "I suggest you go home and start packing, we'll be waiting for you to arrive for the airship at seven am sharp. I'll see if I can arrange a meeting with your sister. You may go." Azure stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Azure?" He froze, his hand froze on the door knob. His heart beating like an African drum. Had he done something wrong? "Two things. One, we aren't that strick you can let your hair loose. Two, send in the boy standing outside."  
"Thank you." Azure closed the door and looked to the right. A boy leaned on the wall, he was at least half his height and looked scrawny compared to him. He swore a beanie indoors and What looked frightening were his eyes. They were pure white with specks of blue fading at the edges. "They want you inside." The boy blinked, the blue disappearing completely. He nodded before walking inside, Azure trailed off and out of the meeting hall.

"Hello Argent,"  
"Hi Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch," they both nodded as the boy took his seat. Ozpin pulled one of the papers from his current pile and pulled it to the top.  
"Your final statement asked if you could have an interview, may I please asked what is so important that you feel wasn't safe to write on paper. " The boy swallowed, nervously.  
"It's about my semblance." They leaned in to listen as Argent breathed deeply before exhaling. "One time, during my training I was alone in the a forest. I'd had an argument with a teammate regarding strategies. It was a capture the flag game, I suggested teams of two but we had a stalemate, I walked off in frustration." Argent paused for a breath and Ozpin motioned with his hand to continue before resting his head on his hands, listening intently. "That's when the Grimm attacked. I attacked them, channeling my anger into my attacks but they seem fruitless against them. If anything they seemed stronger around me. In desperation I attacked one, using an ice energy propellant. One died but the other grievously injured me as I it." Glynda stepped forward, her whip in hand. A menacing stern look in her eyes attempted to rip the truth from Argent's soul.  
"Why didn't you die?" Argent stuck his right arm out palm up and used his left hand to pull up his sleeve. Ozpin gasped, Glynda eyes widened in horror. A section of his veins were pitch black like midnight. The skin around his arteries were purple with bruising.  
"The Grimm that I'd greviously injured lay next to me. In desperation to save my own life I attempted something I'd never done. I redirected the Grimm's life energy into my own to heal myself and it worked." Ozpin looked bemused if not puzzled by this turn of events.  
"But this started appearing recently?" Argent nodded rolling his sleeve back. "This is very much similar to those who have Grimm poising, usually occurring through Grimm blood entering an open wound on your skin." Argent looked up hopeful.  
"So there is a cure?" Ozpin looked down at his lap with great sadness.  
"There has been no knowledge of any cure or any incident of this occurring except in animals. Normally an aura protects you from blood or other harm from coming into contact but you willed you aura to aid you." Argent looked down at his hands.  
"How long?" Ozpin looked at Glynda before looking at Argent.  
"We don't know."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have handed in chacter's. I'll be compiling as I type this and already preparing conflict and story issues and the locations this year will take place in. The most voted option so far was for Team RWBY to have a cameo appearance but not be directly involved with the events. Remember to PM or review characters. The official story will be posted under a different name. This will be to explain anything I'm working on or explain delays or issues that have aroused.**

 **So, follow me as an author to be aware of when the story is written OR follow this story for future chapters revealing the story title and extra information.**

 **PS: The mini-except above is to spoil those who have created OCs and what you can expect my writing style to be.**


	3. Chapter 3 - MAJOR UPDATE

Hey guys just an update. I've change my mind I only would like four teams and have selected fourteen characters so far. That means two more are still required. These four teams will form the characters of this story instead of the huge amount I requested. The first chapter is currently underdevelopment and will take some time, I don't want to rush this novel. **These final two character are more likely to be accepted if they are human** , we've had a mass amount of Faunus and would be a shame if all are of one race.

I have two final things to talk about before I leave tonight. The first is to inform you that this story will take place in the future of the series where these conditions have been met:

Team RWBY has finished Beacon Academy

The White Fang has been disbanded and Faunus Civil Rights are equivalent to humans, however some are still ignorant and still bully Faunus

Team RWBY will not make any major appearances but may appear with reference or a cameo

Secondly, would you like the novel told in first person through various eyes [difficult on me but not impossible] or third person allow a global view? Please review or PM your answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, OC's have been collected and collated. Thanks to everyone who submitted a character and those who did and weren't accepted, don't feel bad. Remember there is always the fight competitions between schools that occurs in the second semester. This is where I'll pit our known fighters against *Sorry if this sounds harsh* rejected characters. I won't let everyone know who is accepted but here is the list of all the characters first initials:

A - A - A - C - C - C - C - F - J - K - M - M - R - S - T - W

These have already been arranged into teams by me, but if you have better ideas please inform me through either PM's or Reviews. Reviews are okay but **PM's will definitely get my attention**. I just may not PM back unless important or I would like to discuss some concepts with you.

STAR - Team Star - Dreamers and high achievers will occupy this team.

MAJC – Team Magic - This team will be heavily dust dependent. Specializing in various forms of dust manipulation.

MAFK – Team Malefic - Meaning mischievous in nature, yet can still be good-hearted.

ACWC – Team Accuracy - Pronounced Ac-u-wus-cy, I know it's lame but that's all I could get. This team looks at long range attacks as being high priority.

Let me know what you guys think. PS: First chapter is nearly finished I'm also still deciding the name.

* * *

 **UPDATE SUMMARY SUMMARISED: [Horrible English right there!]**

 **No more OCs** will be accepted. I have enough and any more will be immediately rejected.

 **Teams are not finalised.** If your disagree with the team names above give me alternative options through PMing me. Reviews are likely to go unnoticed.

 **Chapter One release date estimated!** The first chapter doesn't require teams so I'm working on a minimum 10,000 words first chapter to be finished by 8th August. Realise that all future chapters may be significantly shorter but I will occasionally take breaks for long chapters.

 **Title needed for the story.** If you have any ideas for the title of this story please PM me your ideas or review them.


	5. Chapter 5

I have good news! I've finished the first chapter and past the goal of 1,000 words to 1,100 words! That's not really much of a difference is it? Anyway this update is to inform you that **the story will be up and running on August 8th - 12 PM GMT** or if your Australian residing in Western Australia, 8PM. I'm planning on doing a prologue to explain some of the story's significant issues and shed some light on the story's two protagonists, this may or may not be uploaded on the same day. The story will be named after them respectively.

Anyway, just a short catchup and no more chapters until the story is released. So be sure to follow as to obtain the name when it is released.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm uploading the story an hour early due to me being sick with the common cold. The story will be titled:

"Argent & Sylvia"

Please enjoy and I hope I recover soon to start on chapter two.


End file.
